


Sexual Favors

by Tdelicot



Series: Needing his sleep [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Castle needs a favor from his own wife. After coming home from a week of book tours on the east coast.





	1. Chapter 1

The paparazzi was having a field day with the likes of the mystery writer Richard Castle. He's been on tour for his Nikki Heat and his literature novels for almost 8 days. 

He's tired of signing books or anything else his public is able to through at him. He needs a break. Even though Gina and Black Pawn Publishing have been cracking the whip. In order to promote all of his novels heavily. 

Gina has been very explicit for when it comes to her orders with the promotions. Since he's been some what lax for when it comes to promoting. Even though he's been extremely busy with either his P.I. business or consulting for the 12th precinct.

And what he needs right now. Thinking to himself while signing a special dedication to a little girl having gone into remission, while her mother Joanie is watching from behind her daughter.

While the paparazzi are trying to take pictures of the special signing from the mystery writer. He's been in Cole Brook, Maine for the entire day, after flying in from New Jersey.

Otherwise.

Even though he appreciate his public. He needs his wife Kate Beckett even more so then ever! As his life has been interwine together in order to have a better outlook on life in general.

However fortunately for himself. He's stuck here until tomorrow before he's able to catch the earliest flight available.

There was nothing he was able to do accept to extricate himself from the table once he's done. Including the on lookers for those having been on the line from earlier.

While he was rubbing his hand from all of the signings he's done. And its unreasonable for him to just get up and leave.

In order for him to at least go upstairs to his hotel room and call his wife. And just find out what she's been up to the past week. No doubt she's been keeping herself busy either at the 12th precinct, our son or even trying to please herself between her legs with taking great strides in doing so.

************************************************************************

It was exactly what she was doing from inside of the Loft bedroom. Even though Kate was pregnant and will be delivering in four months. It hasn't slowed her down one bit with carrying of the twins.

Her hormones for the moment were making her want to masturbate very badly.

And she needed to watch herself with staring from using of the smaller mirror she'd found inside of the dresser draw.

Why all of a sudden.

Was she being giddy with playing with herself. Just after those three days spent with her husband in the Hampton's screwing each other to high water. And wind up being so sore for days. They'd stayed away from each other afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Effortlessly she was able to apply the proper pressure onto her nub area of her clit. But it wasn't as the same for when her husband would be able to touch her into that particular area of her body.

And in her opinion.

She needed him.

She wanted him badly. And she didn't care in what shape or form. Despite the fact he's been on the book tour for eight days. She'd told him that it was bound to happen having to been lax of late with his promotional duties.

Otherwise she was able to make due for now until he's able to come on home. Her vision would be blurred after getting some what excited with her orgasms a few times, while moaning out.

She'd to be careful with the noise. Even though with her son inside of the nursery. How ever she was able to continue on with placing her fingers inside. In order to just torture herself further.

It was at this particular moment.

She'd an idea that will just drive her husband wild with desire. Once he's able to receive the text and photos of herself playing with her clit.

She was convinced of it. That's for sure for when it comes to Castle and his sexual favors of the past.

After she was done for this particular time. She'd gotten up from the bed in order to find her cell-phone and have it readied. This action will no doubt will be putting her husband in extreme agony. After he's able to view the text and of the photos she will be sending soon.

And since she found the phone in the general vicinity of the dresser draw. She would be all set. She was able to get back into place once more placing the camera angle of her clit and fingers.

He was going to blow his mind in every way. No matter just how tired he may be from his today's book tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle's book tour now completed for the past eight days. He was extremely happy it was over. His hand was hurting for the most part from his adorning fans taking the time in order to come see him.

Not that he was complaining.

It was his business to be out there for his fans to see and ask questions about his novels, and those up and coming in the weeks ahead. It's what keeps him alive for when it comes to bringing in the bacon.

He was able to clean up his area for a few moments. Before the cleaning crews finished up and closed up shop with the rest of the evening.

Afterwards. He was able to find the bar from inside of the hotel he was staying in. He needed access to a nice scotch or whiskey to help wet his whistle for now. Until he's able to arrive back to his room on the fifth floor. He's been all packed and ready to go since very early this morning.

It was wonderful for him to have that Whiskey. Even though he wanted another. It wasn't possible. Since he needed to leave really early in the morning to catch his flight.

His appetite with missing his wife was great. And it's going to be much worst once he's able to finally arrive home. And with getting her back into the sack and alleviate there sexual tension from the past eight days of missing each other greatly.

Tasting the whiskey was wonderful. Otherwise he paid the bartender with his credit card this time around. Along with a small tip for his service.

Otherwise he was off to moving over to the elevator to his floor. There would be no one inside with him. Giving the mystery writer the peace & quiet that was needed.

Despite of being tired, he still had a little bit of a smile on his game face. He's able to take out the card key in order to open his door to his rooms. Once entering and placing the card key onto the marble glass table of the living area.

Moments later....Castle's phone went off telling him he'd a text message and photos having been sent.

He was able to pull out his cell-phone from his black pants instead of his usual blue jacket. He groan having to see the time on his watch. And noticing the text message having to be from his wife Kate.

It was a wonderful way to end the evening. Even though the photos were still down loading taking another moment in order for him to view them directly. 

And when they finally came in. Richard Castle was mostly floored to say the least. When it showed his wife playing with herself.

What a way to be greeted for the end of the tour. Now that he was totally excited for when it comes to his sexual needs.

In the text message. She'd said there would be more of it to come. Once he's able to come home soon from his flight.

He very well needed to text her back with a same type of message and photos. But this time he's going to be inside of the hotel shower. For where he's going to be crying out with his own orgasm stroking his own cock for her to watch.

Afterwards. Having made sure to lock the door of his hotel room. He was able to pull off all of his clothing and leaving them for where ever they dropped. He was now completely nude. While he headed for the bath room shower stall. But first he needed to make sure his phone was inside in order to use it.

And winding up turning on the hot water mixing it with the cold water. In order not to burn his scalp and his entire body.

Leaving his cell on the side without having it get wet. He's able to soak himself up from head to toe with the soap given by the hotel staff.

Just after a gentle cleaning of his entire body. Castle decides to start playing with his semi erect cock. Making sure he's able to stroke the sides up and around before deciding on grabbing his phone.

Castle had to move away from the spray in order not to damage his cell. He's able to take five pictures of different stages of his now fully erection. And having them sent to her cell-phone. She's going to flip for joy, once she's able to bring them up. And mostly make her day, evening and the entire book tour.


	4. Chapter 4

He'd had to agreed to himself. It was a wonderful sight to see. Even though over the phone he could sense she was having a wonderful time with herself. He just wished that he was there to watch her. Though if he was there. By now he would of been burying his hard cock into her already wet clit.

And for Kate Beckett. She has always been on his mind. Ever since he'd first met her. As for the sexual part of there relationship didn't happen until the fifth year of knowing each other.

Even though Castle was always making an analysis of this fact. For when she finally came to him on the night of the storm. Just after Beckett was almost killed by the sniper on the top of the rooftop. At that particular point, Richard Castle was totally transfixed for when it comes to her inner and outer beauty.

Any way for Castle it was truly remarkable on just how free she was in order for her to send those pictures of herself playing around in the bed.

He's able to continue on with stroking of his erection needing to come quickly. And he does for the most part having to at least alleviate some of the sexual tension for now.

Until he's able to arrive home. If only he wishes it could be tonight.

He's going to have to just wait it out just like everything else in his life. And under very different circumstances with coming to a small town like Cole Brook. Even if he tried. He wouldn't be able to rent even a helicopter with no one available. He was stuck never the less, and mostly make due until tomorrow.

At least he's able to get his priorities straight for the moment. Even though having those photos will have him excited all night long.

Even though having to be unbearable for him.

As he hesitates with his heart constructs in his chest once he's able to come. While he continues to stroke his cock.

And no doubt will be sore for when he does finally arrive home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was truly remarkable with the toys they had for when it comes to text messaging and sending photos to each other. Beckett and Castle agreed to continue on in doing so. Until each of them either get extremely tire to sign off.

Castle was able to head back to his bed-room after a brief snack. In order to please himself and his wife once again. As he's able to exit the small kitchenette. He could feel it in his bones. He's going to be able to pull a real boner this time around.

Sitting down at the edge of his queen-size bed. Once again he's able to pull off his black robe having covered his tall, lanky body in order to start on playing with himself.

But first he's able to take out his phone once more, and set it up for where he's able to take the snap shots. He's able to stare at it for a quick moment making sure all was in proper order to his liking.

And once he was convinced everything was ready. He was able to go to work on himself. Leaving a wide-smile on his very excitable face for his wife to see on the photos.

"Here goes." He says to no one in particular.

He was able to roused his erection for where he's able to have it extremely hard as rock. While he's able to stroke it with his hands on all sides of it.

While he's able to grab his phone with one hand centering it the proper way. Before he's able to take the shot and send it back to his wife, for where she is waiting for.

Even though he was feeling a slight chill from inside of the room. No doubt he's going to be heating up his body quite soon, once he's able to continue on stroking almost to the point of passing out from his orgasm.

"Oh. God!" His cock was hard and it needed release quickly. As he continued to stroke it until finally he was able to bring on his orgasm and his heart rate and blood pressure.

At this point he wasn't able to stand it while laying back down on the bed. His cock would be throbbing still from the nerve endings of his orgasm. He needed to take in a deep sigh in order to fill his lungs.

Quickly he was able to grab his phone to take a photo of the one shot with his throbbing cock to really excite his wife Kate Beckett.

He was hopeful.

This particular shot will no doubt be able to do her in for the rest of the evening. But knowing Kate Beckett and her sexual appetite. "NO SUCH LUCK!" on his end of it at this time of the evening.

He'd to confess arbitrarily to the fact. He needed to continue on with playing with his cock like any human male on the planet.

But this time with Castle, he's going to go at a much deliberate slow pace. In order to enjoy his erection much further. He was going to try a few positions in order for his wife to extremely enjoy herself with the snap shots.

Even though as yet, she hasn't sent any back to him. No doubt she has been just too busy herself with doing the very same. One thing with any one's imagination for when it comes to those photos. He or she can probably come up with a culinary dish in order to eat and think of ways to make it even more desirable in there books.

But for Castle, he's always been wanting to eat her pussy in any place, position or time of the day to her great satisfaction. And that even goes for the 12th precinct cleaning closet of the bull-pen.


	6. Chapter 6

For when those photos had arrived onto her phone. She was extremely hot to bothered. She moaned loudly in great pleasure after checking out the rest.

While her fingers sinks inside of her clit. In order to truly make her soaked and wet from what she was doing to herself. This was surely the best time to catch each other after eight days being away from each other.

While she kept on playing with herself. She continued on spreading her legs further for the camera to see. It was almost like a volcano had gone off inside of her. And it's only going to get much worst. Once her husband finally comes home.

"Damn!" She was pissed that he'd to be in Cole Brook, Maine and wasn't able to find a flight or even a helicopter service with a experience pilot to fly him back to New York City.

Any rate.

When she was able to spread her legs much further. It was truly remarkable on what Castle will be able to see totally. Especially when she is a type of woman that loves to be hairless down below. Only making it so much more enticing for the eyes to see. There has been times over the times they have been married. Castle was able to shave his wife with a plastic razor and the shaving foam. 

In order for her to have a even quicker orgasm. Especially when her nub after shaving would tend to be extremely excited even further.

Otherwise for now. She was able to envision further his hardened cock deeply inside of her thrusting away at a speed that even he's not able to keep up at times. While closing her eyes with each and every stroke moving inside and out of her.

She would be differently be urging him on every time. And right now she was in the thrones of pushing herself beyond the true magma of her limits, including touching the outside parts of her anus. Even though it was the one area that she never liked from over the years with her experience.

She had steer cleared of it with everyone that had asked her starting with Sorensen, Demming and even with Josh Davidson. Until she was able to hook up with the mystery writer Richard Castle. And for which he was extremely experienced in that aspect of pleasuring a woman with either tasting or screwing. 

He was surely very talented. Always having to put himself on the threshold of coming hard, as with his partner Kate Beckett. And for where the both of them would be cascading into a higher degree of orgasm.....


	7. Chapter 7

Afterwards. He'd to be reminded of the time. Since he still had a great deal of time to see his wife tomorrow. And after watching her continue with the masturbating on herself. She was more inclined to keep on going with the favors.

Even though she was fine with it. Just as long as he doesn't nor herself burn themselves out before seeing each other.

She was able to murmur quietly from inside of the privacy of the bed-room. The same with Richard Castle and his in Maine of all places. This however would be the fourth time visiting the state during the past three years.

However this was the first time. Castle wasn't able to get an earlier flight out, or the helicopter service due to certain issues. Along with the fact of having to be way out in the boon-docks with the book tour. As the fans were spread-out throughout the entire state for when it comes to his novels in general.

Any way for now. She was able to send a nice photo of herself. Including a message saying to him. "I still ache for you and your throbbing cock. I look forward to having it inside of me when your home tomorrow."

He was some what pleased with himself. That he was able to generate that kind of a response from her at this time of the night. And so far away!

As it was totally fine with him in what she could be able to do to him out right.

He didn't know just was worst for him. Having sore lips, a very sore throbbing cock or his anus would be suck to high heaven by her in many ways. That he's not able to fathom at times.

And right now his would be throbbing again and was in-need of more tension released. While he's sitting on the edge of the bed once more. This was beginning to be too much of a sexual habit, as he stares down at his cock between his legs extended.

Meanwhile he was able to place his right hand at the base of his balls, in order to squeeze them for now to generate a moan coming from his mouth once more.

As if he wanted to suffer a little bit of pain and pleasure at the same time.

Otherwise for Castle, he's been doing that most of his life either as a child or grown-up. He's feeling lost without her by his side after eight days alone living in motel/hotel rooms.

And with this book-tour. He was able to make a great deal of monies for when it came to the gross sales, Internet and the actual promotional tour sales. While he was out signing at the tables with his fans coming up to him for a little bit of the action.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle's cock stiffens some what harder further. This was beginning to hurt now having to be stroking his throbbing shaft. While his wife would be sending more photos of herself playing. 

She was really going at it this time around. In order to rub her clit in all different directions. She's been using the lotion that has been on the side of her. Every time she starts to dry out from coming so much inside.

She kept on teasing her husband in every way. Right down to the kinky toys she'd in her box in the back of her closet. It would be a real maze of things, in order for her to correctly use on her nub and inside. She was able to pick out a medium size vibrator with several different settings.

It was only a few weeks ago. She was able to use them. While she and Castle were in the Hampton's for the three days of pure delight.

And now they were doing it again. But in an entirely different context of pleasure with each other. While using the photos to enjoy themselves while being separated.

Otherwise back to Castle, he's able to continue stroking his cock with both hands. While laying down further at the edge of the bed pumping away his hearts context. He couldn't stop himself. Even if he tried. And why should he. Since he was all alone from inside of his hotel room. Even though his true real company was his phone and the photos of his wife, and of himself.

And most of all. He's all man! Completely enjoying himself and without any trouble at all. It wasn't difficult either.

Though with the separation tends to hurt when its his business with being out with the book tour. And without it. There would be no Nikki Heat or Jamieson Rook to chat, sign and write about with there lives, along with his and his wife. They have been since day one he started to write the very first words either on paper or his lap top.


	9. Chapter 9

One thing for sure with Richard Castle. He was having a real sexual evening. After the past eight days of spending it with his fans. 

Actually he was over joyed that his wife was able to send the photos. Or else he would have nothing to look forward to once he's able to arrive home. And having to be thinking about it. He over came with extreme emotion once he was able to come once again. But this time only more "Intense" to make him some what shaky with his entire body from top to bottom.

While he's laying back down on the bed once more trying to control his breathing, heart and most of all his blood pressure.

This entire evening was starting to get some what dangerous on his part. And he wanted his wife very badly in every abstract of his physical being. Difficult as it may be for him to even say the words as a mystery writer.

Otherwise Castle was able to relax for a few moments. He needed to head again back into the shower after all of the sweating and moaning he's been doing for the past hour.

Castle decided to send a text to his wife. In order to let her know, he was going a brief break with the shower before deciding on whether he's going to continue.

No doubt he will after the shower like he always does. Once his body and mind is mainly recharged. And he's able to come back for a rematch in the battle of wills, both physically and mentally. He was always able to find it extremely sexy with the way things are done between himself and his wife Kate Beckett.

It would be at this point. Richard Castle is able to start to narrate his entire position from inside of the shower. He noticed after staying inside of his shower. His cock was starting to rise once again, and he wasn't "Shameful" at all with wanting more of playing and stroking his erection to the fullest extend.


	10. Chapter 10

So what is it that he does once again. This time he's able to be sitting up against the head board of his bed. In order to be further comfortable with his stroking.

It's more easier this way. Without having to place pressure on his back. After hurting it a few times over the years with going after criminals.

This is going to be the last time for the evening. Since he has a flight to catch in the morning. His wife will certainly be able to understand. Especially when he needs to be fresh and recharged for when it does come to her and her sexual needs. As well as his....

************************************

And when Beckett had received the last of the photos from her husband. She'd the final components would be the last of the evening. Even though she still will be finishing up herself in grand fashion. Otherwise she will have something to look forward to for tomorrow. When her husband is able to finally arrive home from his flight and the end of the book tours for now.

Otherwise knowing Black Pawn publishing and Gina. That fact can always change at a single noticed. Especially when it comes to promotions and mostly certainly for when it comes to a great of money having to be involved.

But for now she wishes him all of the best for when it comes to the safely factor for when it comes to flying now of days. A person can never be too cautious for when it comes to flying all of the time. And the recent dangers of terrorist attacks either here in the United States or over seas.

As with Richard Castle and his needs. This will have to become a regular thing for when ever he's on tour and away from his family. That's if he's not all tuckered out from his fans for where ever he may be. Even though he's never been to Alaska. Even though he does know there are fan of the old Derrick Storm novels and now with his Nikki Heat series and literature stories of the Devil's Advocate. For which issue three will be ready to be sent in some time during the next few weeks.

Even his own wife and her Baby Journals and Running issues have been doing quite nicely for the local region of the states. And picking up steam as well for the overseas markets. Kate Beckett has been working extremely hard to try and write more. But with her work at the precinct, taking care of a son that is extremely too much like her husband Richard Castle.

And when Reece grows up. He's going to be in that habit of being too much into his sexual hormones and just plainly woo all of the loving ladies that will come into his life.

No doubt his father will surely find this a great joy to see. Following in his father's foot steps and no doubt over coming with extreme emotion.

Otherwise right now his hand was shaky some what from over doing it with the stroking of his own penis. In order to have it rock solid hard for this very last time. And it's amazing on how a sexual part of his body can stay that way for an extended time. Even though he can always use Viagra on whether or not he wishes to keep on going for more than four hours at best.

Even though for him with the four hours or more. Can be some what be dangerous for when it comes to his heart-rate and mostly his sky rocketed blood pressure.

Castle was able to give a muffled grunt with the last of his stroking coming from his mouth. There was even times when his own wife would say on occasion. "Entirely Sexy" before she's able to narrate her needs to him either in the bedroom, car, pool, or even at the 12th precinct broom-closet.

And she's been lucky even one of them have been caught to this particular date. Nor was either of them being shameful about it either................


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning--------------

 

Kate Beckett had made sure to drop off Reece for the day to stay with Jenny, Sarah Grace and Nicholas for a day of fun. Even though detective Kevin Ryan will be working with his partner Javi at the 12th precinct. Currently there case load is some what heavy for the moment. Giving the chance for Jenny to have Reece come over and spend the time with them.

While helping out at the same time Kate Beckett to be some what alone with her own husband for a few hours. And when he'd found out about it this morning with a text message. His eyes were able to pop wide open....

One thing for sure....

He's going to try to spend as much time with his wife before becoming totally exhausted himself. Currently he was on his way over to the loft after landing at the airport. He was very lucky having caught a cab while paying the driver extra with a nice tip without killing them both from the traffic flow.

And when he does finally arrive and walk inside of the loft. He'd found it just too quiet. Realizing for the fact she just might be in the bed-room ready for him.

He was right....

She was totally naked sitting on top of the bed.

While both of her legs were spread-eagle in order for him to see her opening for the tasting.

Castle was able to drop his things off to the side of the bed. In order for him to jump her bones quickly. He didn't want to waste a single minute after last night's outing.

There were no words spoken between the two of them. Since they already know what's on the agenda.


	12. Chapter 12

Certainly more was on her agenda that meets the eye for the both of them. Even though they already have Reece. She was looking for more children to bare. Even though she never believed the crazy story from the time-traveler. Whether or not she's able to pull it off. It's going to be up to her husband's sperm and Beckett's ovaries to do there job a number of times.

However she hasn't really said it out loud. But she has express interest in doing so. Even though she knows with living at the Loft. It's going to cost a great deal more money, along with the fact on where to put the child. Since Reece and Royal is now taking up the space to kick Castle out in his original writing office.

But he seems to be doing so much better with getting down his ideas of late. Especially for the fact Reece is starting to grow like a real weed and will certainly be needing the room to expand his life.

Any way....Beckett didn't need to express this fact to her husband. Since he currently has more interesting things on his mind. And he didn't need to be irate for when it comes to the needs of hers and most of all his.

There was no denying the fact after last night. Mother and father were extremely ready and inclined to finish each other off. And without having to be blind-sided by different sides of the track.

While starting a search party to pin-down the exact area of her G-spot. Even though last night was a totally different story for when Kate Beckett was able to show off those photos to her mystery writer. And with a velocity that was just down right and dirty........


	13. Chapter 13

She wants to be loud this morning. Castle is able to as for why she wants to be quiet in the first place?

"Mainly because of our son Reece." She says softly having to be just too close to him. When ever she gets this close to him. She is not able to control herself for the most part. And he knows that aspect of her persona. Why should she change now after all of these many years.

"Please don't." He says while placing a gentle kiss on top of her right shoulder. For which she is able to appreciate it greatly. Especially for when it comes to physical intimacy.

Even though over the years for when she was going out with Sorenson, Demming and Josh....She had a problem with opening up to them. But it was mostly Castle, who was able to break down the barriers. Until that night she finally came to him during the storm, and prior to being almost killed on the top of the roof by the sniper.

It was only then when she finally realize who was more important. But it wasn't until way later she had to asked Castle to help her for when it finally came time to look for Loksat and coming up with his true identity.


	14. Chapter 14

Anyway Castle decided to start being more physical with his touching his wife. While she able to be laying in bed next to him.

One thing for sure. Castle just loves to such onto Beckett's strawberry nipples in his mouth. While using his tongue to try and make them harder to his likely and hers. Even though later they will probably wind up being extremely sore to the touch. However right now she doesn't care at all. She just wants him.....

So he's able to continue having to feel every nerve fiber of his and hers being.

It was at this particular time. He places his taunt hand between her legs extremely wet. Using only a few fingers to rub the nub for which was extremely sensitive to his touch and other areas to her squirming. She's not able to stop her actions. And neither not Richard Castle until he was satisfied....

For when it comes to Castle...He knows what he wants the most in his life besides his daughter Alexis and his mother. And that is Kate Beckett in all of her glory as his wife, mother and Captain of the 12th precinct. You can now as well add being a Children's author for which she takes great pride into what is written on the page.

It was at this point....

Beckett shouted from her mouth from what her husband was doing to her. She wanted to stand up...but he kept her down on the bed while he was playing with her pussy.

She was able to say the following word. "Hey." and than finally asking on whether he was going to fuck her. His cock was hard as a rock and it was time...

Playfully he said that it wasn't time. Because he was going to place his cock into her mouth. And he does quickly without giving her chance to say anything further....

He was huge right now..even though she was able to take him down deep into her throat without having to choke.

She has always loved his penis from day one she was able to finally have sex with the mystery writer...He was bulging and pulsating while she's able to suck him from all sides, and including the very top part of his cock.

Meanwhile......

She was flowing like a waterfall between her legs. Otherwise it was some what intense with Castle having nothing to say other than to have his cock suck really hard by his wife.

And all this time he could hear her moaning from the noises she was making with the suction, and plainly driving him crazy as well with the onset of his orgasm...


	15. Chapter 15

The only other time he had his cock sucked this hard. Was many years ago with Meredith having decided to let down her hair for a change. It was just after the divorce when Castle had asked to see her to talk about the up bringing of Alexis.

Since he was still learning on how to rear a small child. As it had turned out. Meredith at that particular time she was in the mood to fool around before heading back to California for a role for a commercial.

She was able to put her full effort into sucking his cock to the fullest extent. The one main thing she loved to do was sucking cock. Any cock that comes her way. It can be in her mouth, pussy or even liking to have it placed into her anus.

Any rate back to Kate Beckett....She was rather enjoying herself a great deal, and she could see it in her husband's expression loving it as well. But he was more incline to have his cock inside of his wife mostly to have every inch of him deeply sated inside of her.

Since Beckett was sucking hard. She had saliva run down from her mouth making too much noises. Castle wasn't able to control himself from his nerves jumping with his cock twitching inside of her mouth......

"Oh, god!" He says trying hard to control himself. Beckett needed to continued when all of a sudden she pushes her husband further down on the queen size bed in order to get a better position with her throat.

She climbs over him to place herself directly over his cock standing erect in front of her face.

"Please Kate....." He begs her to have her finish him off in order to continue on with the next part of there sexual encounter.


	16. Chapter 16

She continued to suck his pulsating cock even harder with her mouth. While her one hand was going up and down around the entire base of it.

She was rather enjoying the very taste of her husband. Even though she wasn't finished sucking him. She decided to go between his legs to suck his balls and the lower part to head for his ass opening.

Castle wasn't able to take this much longer. As his entire body was jumping off the bed from her hitting the very sensitive areas. His sexual hormones were extremely strong at this time.

But in the meantime....He could hear her make all kinds of noises coming from her mouth. She was still continuing......She started to say a few words about wanting to take out her kinky box to use some of the toys on him.

He was able to shake his head to let her know it was all right with the toys. But what one he asked the question.

"I wish to use the vice grips to be placed on your balls, as with the suction cup to further expand your beautiful cock Rick." She says with a smile....

He's able to agree even though with the vice grips will certainly hurt him never the less.

She grabs the grips before moving in between his legs and taking hold of his balls. He was already regretting his decision when she placed the grips to have him cry out, along with his breathing pattern.

His entire body was currently jumping from his sensitive nerve endings. Afterwards she was able to place his cock into the suction cup to turn it on.

Castle was able to feel the pressure completely...As his enlarged cock was growing inside of the suction cup...


	17. Chapter 17

"My God!....I can't take much more of this Kate." He cries out from when she squeezes the grips once more on his expanding/swollen balls. She loving every moment of the torture she was putting her husband through.

Including with the fact his entire cock having been placed inside the suction cup was killing him to no end. His entire cock was hard as a rock.

Making him feel really uncomfortable at this time.

She tells him to try and relax. As she was going to remove the cup in order to ride him.

When she used the words "Ride Him", he knew exactly what she meant. How much more was he able to take from his own wife. Actually in his own mind, he rather do the same to her. But not to this extreme...

She goes to move over to him to remove the grips to let him breath normally once again. Even though his balls were screaming out and swollen. Afterwards she was able to turn off the suction cup. While placing it on the side of the bed next to her kinky box.

She didn't need any lubrication since her clit between her legs was totally soaked. She was able to stand at first on the bed before she was able to squat down onto his rock solid cock.

She makes a strange noise coming from her mouth after going down on him. Castle wasn't able to understand her for the moment. But at this moment.

Castle was able to close his eyes at first. Before she was able to sit down on his hard member filling her up to no end.

Otherwise he didn't care since he wanted her to start moving in sync....And she does with moving her hips up and down on him.

She had gotten to the point of grinding. It was driving the mystery writer crazy. Along with the fact she was throwing her nipples into his face. For which he's unable to resist for the moment.

With his request....he tells her, he's going to suck her nipples one at a time. While she continues with her grinding of her hips. It was starting to be more painful with each stroke. As Castle is able to grind his entire body as well moving into her pussy. He can continue to feel the wetness both inside and out.

"More Rick!....She says with her head flying back.....


	18. Chapter 18

Castle was in his ultimate glory for when it comes to his wife. And putting her into her place for the most part.

Since she is always running in and out of the loft, as with her time at the 12th precinct. Lately there hasn't been for anything accept take care of Reece.

Even though now that they were trying again to have another child. For Castle it meant that they needed to have a great deal of sex in order for her to conceive. And tonight is the night for the both of them.

It had already felt as if they both of them were going like bulls in the bed-room. He's already has been through the ringer from his wife, and vice versa. But never the less he really didn't care on that aspect of it of how many times he's able to get his cock up for her.

He was mainly hoping to keep on going....just as long as his energy is able to hold out. And right now he feels like a young boy at this particular moment wanting to suck on his wife's nipple.


	19. Chapter 19

When she said more to him. She had meant with the squeezing her nipples. At this point she wasn't able to stay still with her both breast extremely swollen. While she was riding her husband's cock to no end.

Every time she does....She can feel the power of being in charge. Just like she is at the 12th precinct. Currently Castle has her moaning to no end having to be using the grips on each of the nipples. Along with pulling them out further to be extended. Even though giving the chance to also suck the tender tips one at a time to drive her wild. It could of went both ways with the pain or pure sexual pleasure.

"You still want more Kate?" He says while trying to move further his hips and his stroking his still hard cock into his wife.....

"Yes.......Please....Harder." It was truly amazing on how she is able to handle it. The only other person he has done this was to Meredith after the divorce. When ever she came into town to visit. We would both wind up in totally wild sex....and sucking her nipples was the best for me. Since she was much larger on top as compared to his wife's. But never the less they are still ripe for pickings right now.

Since Castle continued with his stroking....He wanted to change positions...but for the moment he was more incline to continue with taking the right nipple. While taking the tip of it to take a bite out of it to have her hollered out from the pain....."Ouch!" She said rather loudly... He's able to do it again one more time before changing over to the other one....

He wasn't able to concentrate all that well. Between his stroking and sucking her nipple. He was just about ready to explode inside of her with his cum. And he didn't even use a condom since the both of them have been trying to have another baby after Reece.

He was able to continue to empty his seed inside of her pussy. She is able to hear him come really hard inside of her. She is able to move off of him to lay down next to his body. While his fingers continued using the vice for a few more moments. The damage has been done with the both nipples having to be standing erect and completely swollen to the touch.

Afterwards he was able to use his stern hands and take each of the nipples between his fingers. For which felt just wonderful overall. Even though not to his wife who was still trying to catch a breath into her lungs. While still recovery from being screwed by Castle rather roughly. Normally it wouldn't bother her all that much for when ever they are together like this.....

However to be hurting throughout her entire body was rather just too much for her at this particular time. One thing for sure with her thinking in general. With the way they were going this evening. No doubt there stand a good chance she will be able to conceive this evening...

She would love to despite the pain and suffering of Castle not so playful gesture with hurting her two nipples and screwing her to no end.

And for the moment she is able to sigh some what. As she tries to move a little from being tied up in the cuffs.

Castle was able to murmur a little in order for Beckett to hear him. Once he was able to pull out of him with a now semi erect penis. She was still able to see that his cock still had life left. And there was a possible chance that her husband might wish to go another round of rough sex.

If this is the case.....

She will have to make the decision on whether she is going to be able to handle him any further. Before she winds up getting hurt further in the process.

It was at this time that Beckett told her husband she needed to take a break. In order to do of the following with taking a shower, check on Reece and than something quick to eat in order to replenish her sugar and protein levels.

Taking a moment to answer his wife. He was able to agreed to her request for the most part. Giving him the chance to recover as well with having gone over board with his sexual antics.


	20. Chapter 20

And when she said with taking a shower. She had meant taking it separate. Castle however didn't like the fact that he couldn't get next to his wife. Otherwise it left him feeling some what lonely and leaving him no choice but to use the smaller shower on the second level of the loft.

However this time his wife was standing by her guns with her decision. She was mostly glad in a way. Since it would give her swollen body a little time to recover. And in the meantime she was able to do her normal routine of cleaning her body, and without having to worry that someone was going to grab her in the shower. As with her mystery writer of a husband, who has claims on her body in every way.

When she was able to take hold of the vanilla soap in the dish. She was able to wash down her entire body from top to bottom. She differently needed a good washing, even though some what sore with her opening. As with both of her nipples having to be swollen and bruised some what.

She just hopes to god that her husband doesn't put her through another session like before. She won't be able to stand another torture session by the likes of Richard Castle.

She was beginning to wonder. Since this all started with the facts that her husband having to be away a few weeks with his book tours. And for which she was able to miss him greatly during the time he was gone.

But now that he has been back. He's been going hog wild in the bedroom. Only to the point of driving her crazy in every aspect of the sexual act.

However for Castle with going up to the second level to shower. He wasn't really in the mood to stay in the shower a long time. Even though only doing a fast cleaning of his body frame. Only his penis and his surrounding area as with his balls needed a proper cleaning. Since he had lost count on how many times he had orgasm.

After staying inside of the shower for ten minutes. He'd made sure to dry himself off really well with the large fluffy blue towel while hanging on the towel rack.

He had made sure he was able to dry off really well both his private parts and his behind for the most part.

He's always been this way. In spite of his up-bringing with his mother Martha Rogers. Otherwise he was always able to take good care of himself for when it came to cleansing of his body.


	21. Chapter 21

Any woman that having enough of sex will satisfied anyone for a long time to come. But it wasn't the case with Beckett nor her husband Richard Castle.

Even though Beckett had said that she was going to take a shower alone. And sending her husband to the second floor shower really doesn't mean anything at all. It was giving her the chance to take it easy until her body was able to adjust to all that sex during the past few hours.

She was mostly lying when she told him that she was no interested in sex. "God!" She was in great need to have Castle's huge cock deep inside of her opening. Along with the fact she was lightly playing with her pebble size nipples inside of the shower, while the hot water was cascading down onto her breasts.

In spite of the pain earlier. She's able to currently try to get past it despite of the soreness, tenderness and her breasts having to be swollen. And for which her body was still very much excited from thinking about Castle touching her.

Ever since he's first came into her life with their first murder case together. Richard Castle has always been after her in ways that just drove her crazy to no end....And when he finally got her into his bed. He's not been able to let go ever since!

And now she was mostly crying out for him. In spite of pushing him away earlier to take her shower alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Momentary Castle was holding onto her right nipple, while slowly with two of his fingers he was rubbing the nub part in order to make it harder. Currently he was able to see it was swollen and very tender to his touch.

During all this time. He was watching his wife's face for any type of reaction. She had her eyes closed in order to try and concentrate while he continued on. He was able to lightly pinched it as with the left one.

This is when she started to jerk and moan at the same time from his actions. "It hurts too much at this point Rick." She says before he took hold of them again into his firm hands. It was at this point he started to kiss the top part of the nipples with his lips.

This part she was enjoying very much in spite of the soreness with both of her breasts. "You like this very much?" He asked with seeing the smile coming from her face expression.

"Yes......I do so very much my dear loving husband."

"Oh really!...Maybe Kate...you will like this better then having me hurt further your nipples." He says with taking his hands off both of her breasts, in order to place both of his hands inside of her legs to grab her clit to catch her off guard.

"Oh, my goodness!....Please put your fingers inside of me....I need to feel you all together." She replied with pushing his right hand fingers into her opening to have her jump from her excited nerve endings.

He obeys with her overall request. He could feel all of the juices inside of her actually come seeping out all over his hand and onto the sheets. She was able to see his eyes filled with lust. She was able to see him rather enjoying himself like earlier. Even though his fingers were helping some what....

She wasn't completely satisfied ....she needed much more in order for this evening to be a total success.


	23. Chapter 23

As she says, she not satisfied totally in spite of his fingers being inside of her. Her insides were on fire and for the moment she wasn't able to put them out. Unless her husband Richard Castle needed to place his hard cock back into her opening.

But at this particular moment she didn't know how to get this point across to him. While his fingers were doing wonders inside with her juices flowing on down her legs. Even though the fires inside were still smothering.

"What's wrong Kate?" He finally said to her just prior to pulling out his fingers to taste the juices inside of his mouth.

"I want more of you, Rick. And I have no idea on whether your be able to completely satisfied me now."

"Nonsense. Of course I will be able to make you happy again. Just give me a moment with getting him hard again, and then we will be off and running once more." He replied with moving away from her to start stroking his cock with his hands.


	24. Chapter 24

Castle has always loved stroking his long, fat cock over the years. And now he's going to be doing it once again for his wife for which has requested.

But in the meantime....

Kate Beckett was watching her husband getting his loving cock hard for her. It was some what erotic watching him play with his toy in order to have it rock solid hard.

There has been times that she's not been able to take him fully to the core. With the facts his cock having to be just plain huge and hard was just too much for her clit to take. But she was able to take him fully into her mouth and deep down her throat.

"Please....Rick I want you now inside of me...I' m ready then ever." She says with licking her chops....

"I' m just about ready....just give me a moment or two and then I will be able to fuck you right to your very core." He moves over to her with placing her onto her knees, he's going to be going from behind her in order to enter from the back.

She's able to feel her husband from behind her with his cock bobbing up and down between her already soaked legs and bed-sheets.

Its at this point he goes to spread her legs further while pushing her head down into the sheets. Castle after soaking up his cock with the lotion that was placed on the side of the bed. He's able to soak it up from top to very bottom of his balls....

He then places his very hard cock at the entrance giving her some what of a tease before going inside. "Jesus Rick....why are you teasing me like this?" She cries out while saying into the bed sheets.

He goes to slap her romp to get her further excited. "Because I can Kate!" This is when he finally shoves his cock into her wet pussy. She started to cry out further from the sudden force of being fucked by her husband and fully sated.


	25. Chapter 25

She was really caught now with Castle's cock inside of her. And there was nothing she was able to do but take it and then wait it out.

It was at this point she started to moan some what loudly...almost to the point of waking up certain people from inside of the loft.

And Castle was hoping that it's not the case. However he was able to still continued with his sexual act with his wife. Either way he wasn't able to tell on whether she was enjoying it or was hurting a great deal from his cock being buried deep inside of her clit.

"Oh! God...." She said when Castle once again started to stroke some what harder in order to make him come inside of her. Since he wasn't using a condom...the both of them have been working on trying to have another baby.

However this way she wasn't going to have one with all of the pain she was currently feeling from the over using of her organs.

She could tell by his eyes that he had a great deal of lust going on, as compared to hers at the moment. He looks up at her while her legs having to be over her head while he's pumping away. "Is there a problem going on Kate?" He says with continuing his stroking of his cock inside and out...While the friction was getting rougher and rougher inside of her opening.


	26. Chapter 26

Currently with all that friction inside of her pussy. Kate Beckett wasn't able to help but hurt like hell now. After all of the sex they had the past few days. And most of all she has been trying to tell her husband that it was plainly getting to be just too much for her to take.

"Please god..stop already Rick. Its' hurting too much at this point." She tries to push him away some what with his cock to slow down with the constant pounding of her insides.

It seems that he wasn't listening to her at all. While his action of not stopping was in fact getting her somewhat extremely upset at the fact. Actually she could feel herself some what burning up both inside and out of her body.

While Castle throbbing hard cock keep on pushing himself further into her against her own will at this point in time. "I thought you said Kate that you were able to continue on with me with the last time this evening?" He asked with squeezing one of her ripe redden right nipple to try and get her to answer back.

After he was able to do this to do. He was able to get a serious reply out of her mouth with almost a scream. Even though Richard Castle placed his left hand to cover her mouth from making any more noises.

And with her acting this way. He was going to be continuing just for the spite of it to get her further pissed off at him. "I didn't really say that Rick. I kept telling you that I was hurting like hell both inside and out of my body, especially with my breasts as well. And yet you continued to hurt me further no matter what your thinking at the moment."


	27. Chapter 27

"Ok Kate....since your complaining about me hurting you. I will stop entirely now since your not able to take all that much." He replied with moving slowly off the queen size bed. She could since it that her husband was extremely upset at what she had said to him.

"Hey! Castle I didn't say entirely I wanted to stop. I just want you to stop being too harsh on my body with wanting to hurt me further. Can you at least try this Rick for me please?" She asked with getting up from the bed to walk into his embrace against his chest.

Even though she was hotter then a pistol. Her husband Richard Castle was just as worst then her. As she could feel his cock starting to stir once again between his legs. And it's at this moment that she decided to place her right hand on his throbbing penis.

Otherwise she was currently waiting for his answer to her enduring question in regard to being hurt further. "Find Kate...I will at least try for your sake to stop with the constant pain of your body parts." He replied with a Cheshire cat smile on his face instead of the usual smirk. "By the way what is your plan with that in your hand?"

She points her other hand at his cock. "This you mean Babe?" She says with bending down now in front of him with taking in fully his cock into and down her throat entirely. "Yum!" She barely is able to reply with sucking and licking up and down his very hard/throbbing shaft of his cock.


	28. Chapter 28

All of a sudden Beckett was rather enjoying herself with sucking really hard her husband's cock. She seem to have gotten her incentive back to continue on without having to worried about the pain, tenderness and most of all the soreness though out her entire body.

It was almost like she had gotten her second and third wind back after earlier. Even Richard Castle was totally amazed by her sudden change in altitude. Any rate she went to work on him while he was laying down on his side of the bed. While his legs were fully spread eagle in order for her to take completely hold of him.

And in the meantime....

Castle wasn't able to take it all that much while she had his full erection inside and down her throat completely. Otherwise he had to hold onto something without having to completely go mad. He placed both of his arms over his head to hold onto the bedposts for better support.

"OMG...Kate ..your killing me this time around." he says in a loud croak of his voice.


	29. Chapter 29

"Rick, I'm not killing you at all. It's simply all in your head for god sake. Do you really want me to stop all together or continue on with me sucking your cock?" She asked while gently playing around the base of his shaft.

She was making all types of noises from the base of her throat. While she was watching for his reaction and answer to her question.

"Well Rick, I' m waiting for your answer." She says with moving up his body to give him a bruising kiss on his lips. He didn't know what to do at this particular moment.

He was trying to catch his breath while his lungs were straining for the most part. Giving himself a moment. He finally decided to give her the answer, even though he's going to be suffering a great deal for the next few days.

"Wonderful!" She says with having to be moving back down to his shaft waiting for her to begin shoveling it back down her throat.

And at this time with her having his entire cock down her throat. It was truly amazing on how much of the sensation of her mouth and throat was mostly driving to the brink of craziness with his orgasm coming on very soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Castle was thinking on how much of zest for life his wife has overall. And it's amazing on how she kept on pushing herself with his cock down her throat without having to choke.

However she didn't wish to have this evening finally end. Even though there are other days and nights they can be doing the same thing. Though in this case not as rough on each other over all.

After Kate was able to take the last of his cum down her throat. She was able to finally relax a little until she went on to the next stage of enjoyment. And she won't tell him either until she was actually ready in order to surprise him never the less.

Seeing that her husband was fully sated after his orgasm was extremely fourth coming. As her husband lays on the bed totally spent from her actions. "Jeez Kate...what have you done to me this time? I can hardly move after that last orgasm of mine." He says with trying to move the lower part of his body without further success.

However as turned out for Kate Beckett, she feel asleep making Castle to laugh inside. For which he was extremely grateful in a way. He wasn't able to continue on any further. Especially for the fact he wasn't able to keep his eyes opened any further...He was mostly starting to drift off to sleep to end this evening finally.....

FINALE


End file.
